Interview with Vampires part II
by ScruffyNerfherder
Summary: One again Angel and Spike are mad this time with a guest. I said it before I'll say it again. I don't hate twilight fans I just don't like twilight. This is written for fun. It's not properly written it's just a quick laugh.


Once again your looking into the dark room with a single light shinning on what is now three stools. There is no noise except for very faint muffled talking coming from somewhere beyond the room. Then out of nowhere the sound of the large metal door opening and shutting is heard. Spike is the first one to strut his stuff into sight and sits down at the stool to the very left of your viewing area. Then Angel is heard mumbling something to someone in the darkness.

"Hey there boys and girls. Or probably girls." Spike flashes you a cheesy smile and adjust his jacket.

"I'm here once again with my good old chum….I mean Angel." He looks into the darkness and then flips the bird then turns his attention back to you.

"To talk to you about something very important to me. You see we've been keeping an eye out from our last meeting and well your still doing it. I love you girls very dearly really I do! But for some reason you can't help but love the sparkle sparkle. So to prove our point some more we brought you a special guest to get his take." Spike stands up and Vanna Whites to the darkness.

Angel approaches his stool to the far right and gives a waves while waving for his guest to follow. The short red head makes his way into the light turns to you flicks a smile and waves. Oz sat down between the two men and unzipped his jacket revealing at t-shirt reading :Team Buffy. He clears his throat nervously and takes a minute to find words.

"Hey everyone incase you didn't know I'm Oz." He lets out a small chuckle and looks over at Spike.

"It's true I am here to talk to you about something very important. My feelings towards those no shirt wearing, baby oiled, wanna be werewolf, changeling, fakers known as…um…shit I don't even know what their called." He paused and takes a deep breath. "

Any who I heard about these guys last plea to you so I thought I'd give it a shot. I'm sick and tired of girls oooh and ahhh over them. Do you realize how hard it is to get a girl when you're a real werewolf. It's hard!" He said getting frustrated.

Angel let out a laugh and then high fives Spike like this was the best idea ever. Then they realize Oz is giving them dirty looks and they both get very serious.

"You girls don't realize that we don't wanna be petted and played fetch with during that time. We pretty much just wanna eat you. So stop it. I love my loyal fans you guys are amazing. I'm proud to say most of you are sticking with it. But it's the others that are straying." He calms himself and leans back on his stool.

"Oh and one more thing I can't kick um…what's his names ass any day of the week. Oh and that's a challenge." Oz adds while giving the bring it gesture.

Angels nods in agreement while doing the same thing. "Yeah I'll take Edwardo on any day of the week."

Spike on the other hand stares over at Angel. He then turns back to you.

"What are you doin Ange? What you think your mister tough guy now. You gonna take out the Sparkle all by yourself. I mean come on be serious you two would see each other and both chitchat over your hair" Spike chuckles and slaps Oz on the back. "Am I right?" He lets out another laugh. While Angel's eyes narrowed. "You'd probably get all chummy and go off writing in your diaries about how you love someone but can't handle it."

"You know what Spike. I'm tired of your mouth. Why don't I just take you out and then use you to beat that kid up with. You skinny q-tip. " Angel jumps up from his seat and gets into Spikes face.

Both men argue while Oz tries to break it up. After a few nasty words flinging about he gives up and steps forward.

"Listen come back and join us next time. It'll be me verses the pup and one of these guys or hell even both of them verse the so called Sparkle." That being said Oz then goes back to trying to pull them apart.


End file.
